The Past, The Present and The Future
by RollinqInTheDeep
Summary: What if Kurt and Sebastian's first time meeting wasn't in the Lima Bean? Includes Kid!Kurt and Kid!Sebastian aswell as HBIC!Kurt. Kurtbastian endgame with epic Kurtana friendship.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Kurt Hummel was a diva. His momma knew that. His father knew that. Everyone knew that. Which is why when Kurt's mommy told him that he would be attending Kindergarten with children his own age he had a minor strop. It's not that he didn't like other kids and he did enjoy there company, but he refused to share a toilet with boys who didn't know what washing there hands were and he would never, ever be seen drinking milk through a cartoon. He nearly refused attending kindergarten altogether because the school refused to bow to his demands and make him his own toilet. But after his mum _bribed _him with a new Christian Dior bag he knew he had to attend. But he would still refuse to share the toilet, he would hold it in until he got home. There was a limit and he wasn't willing to stoop that low even it included more designer accessories in his already fabulous closet.

He was 5 but Kurt already knew he was going to be a star. He was watching some fascinating documentary on Judy Garland last night and he knew he was going to be like her, only with more penis and less drug problems. He wanted to be a star of stage, screen and he wanted to have a number one album. He was going to achieve those dreams. He told himself daily and he had thus far never let himself down.

As his mommy pulled up into the kindergarten where Kurt would be spending 4 hours of his time, he had second thoughts about this. He was going to miss Thomas the Tank Engine on the television and that was just a crime in itself. Plus he hadn't done his hair properly this morning because he ran out of his mommy's hairspray. This day was going to be a disaster- Kurt could feel it in his bones.

"Mommy!" Kurt screeched as she pulled up into the small carpark. "Have you remembered to tape Thomas?" he questioned.

"Yes dear" his mom Elizabeth smiled at him as they both exited the car. It was only 9.30am but the sun was already shining. "Thomas is taping. Just have a good day and meet lots of friends!"

Kurt hugged his mommy goodbye at the door of the kindergarten. He wasn't nervous but he did have anticipation. He hadn't really bonded with other kids before because they couldn't see how fabulous and gorgeous he was. His mommy told him that other kids were jealous and Kurt had to agree that seemed like a reasonable assumption. His last friend, Leanne, refused to speak to him because he had told her he was going to rip her sweater into a million pieces on account of it being 'the most ugly thing I have ever laid my eyes on bar none".

Kurt opened the door and stepped into the room. A lady walked over to him and he smiled up at her. She was very pretty. "Hello!" she exclaimed "You must be Kurt. I'm Emma Pillsbury and I run this kindergarten!"

"Hello Emma" Kurt said as he accepted Emma's request to take his coat. "Please don't damage that. It's an Alexander McQueen original and cost my daddy four weeks wages. He will ground me for life".

Emma smiled at Kurt. "He won't let you out to play with other kids?" she questioned

"No" Kurt stated "He would take away my use of hairspray and that just doesn't bare thinking about".

Emma's smile faltered somewhat. This kid was different. Very different. But unique. He would get on well with some of the other kids, but she couldn't help but think some of the more 'vicious' children would try and hurt him. He was very skinny and looked very fragile.

Kurt sat in a corner on his own in the library. He took his sunglasses of his face and watched as the other kids had fun. There was a group of boys running around the place looking as if they were high on sugar. Then were was a group of girls doing a skipping competition which Kurt knew he would win instantly because he was King of Skipping. That was a totally legitimate prize and his mommy even made a certificate on her laptop for him. It was on his wall in his room next to his poster of Thomas the Tank Engine. He was more drawn to the girls group, they looked like they were having fun and it wouldn't cause him to get sore legs from running all day. He hated running. The boys were just maniacs, they were jumping over chairs and causing mayhem.

"Hey new boy!" a female voice called and Kurt's thoughts were interrupted as a latino girl stood, hands on hips, looking at him. "Name?" she demanded.

"Kurt" he replied and stared into the eyes of the small girl. She had two blonde girls standing behind her. They also had there hands on there hips. One was smiling a bit too much and the other looked like she would rather be anywhere else then standing here. "My name is Kurt Hummel".

"Age" she continued to demand, her face never leaving it's frowning state.

"Five and 1 month" he answered back.

"Favorite toy?" she questioned

He thought long and hard about this. He had many, many toys. But one jumped out at him.

"Malibu Barbie" he stated.

The latino girl smiled at him and simply stated "Acceptable".

One of the blonde girls piped up and said "You are a very pretty Kurtie. I'm going to call you Kurtie and your going to be my dolphin. OK.".

Kurt had no idea why he was referred to as a dolphin but he was more focused on the fact that the girl had called him pretty. He knew it was true because the mirror never lied to him, but no-one else other then his mommy had ever told him he was pretty. This girl obviously had brilliant taste and he knew they would be friends.

"I appreciate the compliment and believe me I do. But I'm not a dolphin".

The blonde girl just smiled at him and spoke. "You are very special Kurtie. You are a dolphin but it's awesome. We are going to be good friends and I would never usually allow people prettier then myself to be my friend".

Kurt blushed from the compliment. He had no idea why he was a dolphin but he did admit that Dolphins were very cute. He was also very cute so maybe that's why he was called this nickname?

The latino girl spoke next. "Come and play with us. We are redesinging the barbie's because they have some seriously awful clothes".

Kurt didn't say anything. He just accepted the hand that the Latino girl held out and the four of them walked over to where another girl was playing with the barbies. The girl was pretty but with a very unfortunate sized nose and oh my God that sweater she was wearing wasn't just a crime against fashion it was a sin of nature. He felt himself fatasing about putting that sweater in a big shredder. He shuddered with joy at the thought. Sitting down next to the girl with the hideous sweater.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I'm 5. These are my best friends Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pearce and Rachel Berry. We don't actually like her but her two dads own the ice cream parlour and they always give us free ice cream".

Kurt smiled at her. Then looked around the group. Bar the big nose girls sweater he could tell he would get on well with these girls. But then Kurt remembered something. "Hold on.. Two dads?"

The girl with the awful sweater just shrugged. "I have two daddy's. Dad and Papa. They are homosexualists".

Kurt had no idea what that meant.

Santana then spoke again when she took in Kurt's confused face. "Don't worry ladylips" she said, taking a barbie from Rachel's grip and beginning to stroke it's hair. "You will know what that means soon and you will have us. I have a feeling that your going to play a very important part in my life".

She didn't go on and Kurt wasn't sure he wanted her. And for some reason, he wanted to cry.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

Sebastian Smythe sat at the computer area with his two best friends Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson. He was intrigued by the new boy. He was sitting with Lopez and that could only mean one thing. She had recruited a new member of the Unholy Trinity. The new boy intrigued him, he was very smartly dressed and didn't seem to have a hair out of place. He looked like he spent ages getting ready. He found out from Anderson that his name was Kurt.

Kurt was playing barbies with the four girls. Playing with barbies? But he was a guy. Sebastian wouldn't be seen dead playing with a barbie. He much preferred action men and would never allow a barbie near him. He had fifteen aciton men in total and he hated them wearing clothes. Clothes were a waste of time and they didn't make the action man any more useful. Maybe if Kurt was nice to him he would allow Kurt to play with one of his action men. He wouldn't allow any of the other boys in here play with his action men, especially Hudson because he would probably try and eat it. And Noah would probably put it down his trousers. He hadn't even spoken to Kurt but there was apart of him that knew Kurt was a nice person. The way he was playing with Brittany made him smile. He liked Brittany although he would never tell Satan that. She hated him ever since he chopped off all her barbies hair. She got her revenge though by putting his action men in barbies clothes. He noticed the way Kurt kept fiddling with his hair and he even pulled out a compact mirror from his pocket and looked into it. Sebastian couldn't stop staring at him but didn't know why. He was drawn to him.

Kurt looked over at him and smiled. Someting in Sebastians chest went funny and he suddenly felt dizzy.

Maybe he was just hungry?

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

**Author's Notes: This is just something I wrote this morning. It'd been buzzing around my head for a few weeks. The next chapter will skip into the present day, but flashbacks of Kindergarten will still occur. In need of a BETA just FYI. **


	2. The One Where Kurt Gets Married

**The One Where Kurt and Sebastian get married**

By Kurt's 3rd week at Trinity Kindergarten he had established that Santana Lopez was his best friend. The two did everything together from playing with their barbie dolls to doing each other's hair and Brittany had even suggested marrying them, proclaiming them to be the 'cutest ever couple in the history of couples everywhere'. Kurt didn't know what marriage was but Santana said her mother said all the prettiest girls married the most prettiest boys and as she was the prettiest girl at Trinity she had the pick of which guy she would marry. Kurt was that lucky boy.

"Your way pretty and have amazing hair plus your mommy always packs an extra pack of raisins in your lunchbox for me so it's pretty obvious it's destiny". she explained as they sat eating there lunch in the far end corner of the small room. But Kurt had felt a little queasy when Santana suggested they kiss. He faked having a mouth ache. He didn't really want to kiss her. Or any girl. Except his mommy, of course.

"Sebastian keeps looking over at me" Santana stated as she took the extra packet of raisins from Kurt's plain green lunchbox. Kurt had desperately wanted a pink one but his father wouldn't allow it. Kurt had called him a meanie and had refused to have a bath that day on principal. Of course, he still had a bath when his father was snoring on the sofa because eww. But his father would never find out. "I think he thinks I'm pretty".

"He's not looking over at you stupid-face" Brittany proclaimed. She was sitting next to Quinn and they were drawing a hopscotch on the carpeted floor. Something which would get her in trouble no doubt. "He's looking at Kurt". All of them turned to have a look and sure enough Sebastian was sitting with Blaine, Finn and Noah but his eyes were locked on Kurt. He quickly shrugged out of it when he noticed that the Unholy Group were staring at him. "I think he thinks Kurt's pretty".

"Maybe he is a homosexualist like my two dads?" Rachel pondered as she ate her own Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. "But I think he might be a bit too young to be a homosexualist because I think only adults can be homosexualists".

Kurt still didn't know what homosexualists meant. He would have to ask his father later. Maybe his own father was a homosexualist? It was worth a ask.

"Maybe Kurt could marry Sebastian instead of you Santana?" Quinn stated as Santana looked horrified at the suggestion.

"No way. Kurt is marrying me. Sebastian is way too rough to marry Kurt. Have you seen the way he and Noah fight? Kurt would like ruin his hair!" Santana proclaimed.

"If he ruins my hair I will kick him" Kurt said. He turned around again and saw Sebastian staring at him again. He offered the fellow boy a smile which Sebastian took and smiled back. Kurt felt an unfamiliar bubbling in his stomach when Sebastian smiled. He couldn't be he hungry, he had eaten enough. Maybe he was going to get a stomach ache?

"I think Sebastian should marry me" Rachel delivered "He has a really good singing voice and my papa said I am going to be the next Barbara Streishard, whoever she is but I bet she is like way talented and pretty like me, we would make the perfect wedding".

Kurt felt a stab in his chest at the words and decided that Rachel would not be marrying Sebastian even if he couldn't. Why did they even have to get married anyway? He wasn't sure if he wanted to marry Santana. Sure she was pretty and could fight like a boy but he didn't feel particularly like he wanted to marry her and he certainly didn't want to kiss her.

"Your not marrying Sebastian" Brittany decided "You will be marrying Finn".

Rachel looked a bit sick at the thought. "But he shoved a whole sandwich into his mouth just now. That's way icky!"

"What I choose is final" Brittany nodded "The weddings will take place on Friday at my place because I have the biggest house and plus my cat Mr Tubbington wants to attend because I've just bought him a new suit and he looks dashing in it".

"Who will I be marrying?" Quinn inquired

Brittany thought for a moment. "You will be marrying Noah".

Quinn pondered this for a little while and then shrugged. "As long as he doesn't try to put my hamster down his trousers again I think I will agree to marry him".

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

"Getting married is stupid and I don't want to marry you Brittany!" Sebastian said as Brittany, Quinn and Rachel went to sit over with the boys. "Also why can't we choose we marry?"

Brittany looked mildly upset by Sebastian's insistence that he wouldn't marry her. "Because the weddings were my idea!"

"Well it's stupid" Sebastian stated "It's a stupid idea and I won't marry you Brittany".

"Who do you want to marry then?" Rachel asked "Do you want to marry me because we both have gorgeous singing voices".

Sebastian looked like he'd rather jump off a very large building then marry Rachel. "No thank you Rachel" he stated "I want to marry Kurt".

"Can two guys get married?" Noah pondered as played with Sebastian's action man "I always thought it was a girl and a guy that got married".

"Of course two guys can get married, stupid!" Rachel laughed "My dad is married to my papa".

Noah shrugged "I think Sebastian should marry Kurt then. He keeps looking at him and I think he might be a bit in love with him".

Sebastian instantly turned pink. "I just think he is really pretty and cute". He paused for a moment "And Noah! Take my action man out of your trousers please".

"Who will I be marrying then?" Blaine sauntered up from nowhere and sat next to Sebastian

"Me" Brittany stated "You will marry me and we will be called Blam Pearceson".

Blaine looked utterly confused at that but shrugged nonetheless.

"So" Brittany stated "I will be marrying Blaine, Quinn will marry Noah, Kurt will marry Sebastian whilst Finchel will marry each other". She paused for a second before continuing "We just need to find someone to marry Santana now".

"I have an idea" Blaine stated and everyone groaned because Blaine's ideas were always the worst. "Santana should marry Zizes because they are always arguing and I think if they got married then they like become best friends or something".

"That's a genius idea!" Brittany said "I'm glad I will be marrying you, you have big brains!"

Everyone just laughed at that. Because that was so far from the truth it was laughable.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

After kindergarten, Kurt was picked up by his mommy and Santana came with him.

"Mommy what is a homosexualist?" he asked out of nowhere and it caused his mother to chuckle.

"Where did you learn that word?" she pondered out loud

"Well Rachel has two dads who are homosexualists and they are married. Am I a homosexualist?

His mother gripped the steering wheel. "I think, maybe, you are a bit too young to be having this conversation. But Kurt please listen to me" her soft but stern voice caught not only Kurt's attention but Santana's as well and they both looked at Elizabeth Hummel. "Whatever happens in the future, know that you are loved. Whatever you are, whoever you date, you are loved, because you will face prejudice when your older and I just don't want you to forget that people love you"

Kurt and Santana shared a look of confusion. But then he quickly changed the subject "Oh yeah, mommy, on Friday I'm getting married!"

His mother laughed as they pulled up into the parking drive. "Oh yea, and what's her name? This lucky girl who you are marrying?"

"His name is Sebastian" Kurt said "And he's very pretty".

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

"NOAH!" Quinn shrieked "REMOVE MY BARBIE FROM YOUR TROUSERS!"

The pair had just gotten married. Brittany and her cat Mr Tubbington had done the ceremony and they swapped rings that Brittany had made from tin foil.

Santana wasn't happy to be marrying Lauren Zizes and said she would never live down this humiliation Plus Zizes had to be bribed with fifteen creme eggs before she would agree to marry Santana who she stated was "satan". The pair then proceeded to fight and Santana refused to marry her saying she would rather not marry anyone then marry her.

Finn and Rachel got married and Finn had accepted all of the chocolate coins that Rachel had bought him. He had eaten them within 10 minutes. Rachel wondered how Finn ate so much but wasn't "large" like Lauren.

Brittany then got married to Blaine and the two chuckled for about 15 minutes because Quinn and Noah were fighting on the ground because Noah had accidently ripped her Barbie's clothes.

Kurt and Sebastian then got married. Sebastian was wearing a suit which Kurt thought was strange. He thought people only wore suits on bad occasions like when you put someone in a ground. Sebastian said his mommy said he should wear a suit if he was getting married to make him more handsomerer.

"What is handsomerer? Kurt asked Sebastian as they stood in front of Brittany "Is it some kind of illness?"

"I don't know" Sebastian replied honestly "I don't think it's an illness though because my mommy said it like it was a good thing".

"I think you look really pretty" Kurt smiled "The suit makes your eyes sparkle even more then they usually do"

Sebastian smiled. "I think you always look pretty Kurt".

And then Brittany proclaimed them husband and husband.

"What does husband mean?" they both asked at once.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter! The next chapter will skip ahead to 2nd grade where Kurt and Sebastian turn 7 years old. I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.**


	3. Beautiful, Pretty, Sad, Tragic

**Beautiful, Pretty, Sad, Tragic**

Elizabeth Hummel was a fantastic mother. A courageous loyal woman who stuck by her husband when he was diagnosed with cancer five years ago. He pulled through it and it made him a stronger man. Burt was thankful to Elizabeth for being a rock and for loving him unconditionally Not many a woman would do the things that Elizabeth did and it proved there was no doubt in Burt's mind that Elizabeth was an angel sent from heaven to protect him and to bless him with the son that was Kurt Hummel. Burt was always thankful to Elizabeth for now bowing out when she had a chance and for sticking by Burt through thick and thin. Burt didn't know if he was strong enough to do the same for Elizabeth should an encounter ever arise.

This Monday morning started like any other Monday morning. Kurt woke up in a glorious mood which always baffled Burt because damn it was 6.30am on a Monday morning and his bed was still calling him seductively but Kurt was immaculately dressed by 7.15am in his finest clothes ready for the school day ahead of him. There was no reason that this day wouldn't be like any other day. Elizabeth, as usual, was running late. She overslept by 15 minutes which meant she would be late for work and would inevitably get another telling off by her stern boss. She could have made it if she skipped the shower, but there was some things you just couldn't do and skipping a shower was something that Elizabeth had never done since she was 13 and she'll be damned if she was going to start now. Work would just have to wait. So Burt stepped up to the plate and offered to give Kurt a lift to school.

"S'Okay Daddy" Kurt said as he took a bite of his cheesy toast. "Santana's mommy is coming to pick me up on her way through. She works at the High School next to our school". Kurt's smile lightened up. Santana and Kurt were inseparable lately and if Burt didn't know any better he'd suspect that Kurt had a bit of a crush on the feisty Latino child. There life was turned around recently by the departures of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry from there fold. The both of them had not gone to McKinley Elementary school and had gone to a school about 45 minutes away. This had really shook up Santana and especially Kurt who had grown reliant on his four girl friends. Now only Santana and Brittany remained.

"Okay Kurt" Burt said, kissing his son on the cheek causing the teen to wipe it furiously away. "Have a good day and Daddy & Mommy will see you later".

The day started like any other day. But neither Kurt & Burt were aware that this day would change there lives forever.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

It was strange to Kurt not to have Quinn or Rachel around. He missed them terribly. But they had known for a while so all of them prepared for there exits. When it was first announced that Quinn and Rachel would be attending a different elementary school then them, Santana went into denial and refused to talk about it. She didn't want The Unholy Trinity to be down two members. Brittany didn't seem to think anything would be different but that still didn't stop her for crying for 3 whole hours when they did return to school. She was horrified that Quinn and Rachel were not there and thought they had been abducted by aliens. What did Kurt didn't know was that Blaine had also moved, and was now attending Dalton Elementary. Sebastian was a bit lost without his best mate, but Kurt and Santana had vowed to include him more in there group.

It was weird without Quinn. Quinn was as cute as button but also was very strong. She always beat Noah up. Quinn had promised to stay in contact with him so the loss wouldn't be too hearing breaking. Kurt would also miss Rachel terribly. She was very opinionated and loud with God awful taste in fashion, but she had proven to be a loyal friend during his time in Kindergarten and he had to (reluctantly) admit that he would miss her terrible fashion sense, if only because he would now have to find someone else's tragic fashion sense to mock.

And is if by magic, Mercedes Jones walked into his life. Santana had called her a 'hot mess' and vowed not to associate with her. She also said she couldn't be friends with someone like Mercedes because 'chubby is not hot'. Kurt wanted to slap his best friend for the first time in his life. But even Santana had to admit that Mercedes had proven her worthiness when she verbally slapped down that meanie Dave Karofsky who had tried to steal Kurt's lunch money. She called him a 'twit' which Kurt had never heard of before in his life but Santana was impressed and admitted she could grow to like Mercedes. With the help of himself, Santana then admitted she is only prejudiced against fat people because when she was 4 a fat woman sat on her lap when she was on the bus and it has scarred her for life. Whilst she can now accept fat people in her life, she has vowed never to set foot on 'the spawn of satan' that is known as the bus. "I would rather walk to school then get the bus" she stated when Kurt finally got the truth from her. "I would rather run backwards whilst wearing no clothes then get on the bus".

Lunch time came and Kurt sat with Sebastian who was sitting alone. Noah and Finn had become friends with a couple of other boys but Sebastian was still pining for Blaine and seeing his pretty face looking all upset made Kurt feel sad.

"Do you wanna come around my house tonight and have dinner with me and my family?" Kurt asked. Sebastian looked up at him and smiled. It made Kurt's tummy do weird stuff and he felt like he was going to be sick. But in a good way. "It's Friday so we will be getting a takeaway, my daddy says I can have a friend around whenever I want and you miss Blaine so I think you should come to mine and we can talk about Blaine" Kurt spoke "Because you are so upset and I don't like it when your upset because your face looks all upset and even though your still pretty, your even more prettier when your smiling and when you do smile it makes me smile because your so pretty". Kurt felt nervous and he always droned on when he was nervous. But why was he so nervous? He was only inviting a friend around for dinner. His daddy, Kurt had decided, would love Sebastian. He'd never met Sebastian but he would like him because he's brave and pretty and has nice eyes. And he's always nice to Kurt.

"Sure I'll come to your house" Sebastian smiled at Kurt and started straight into eyes. His eyes were the most glistening green he'd ever seen and he was instantly hypnotized by them. He couldn't understand why he never wanted to look away from Kurt. And when he did look away from Kurt he felt somewhat sad and.. alone? "I'm sorry I'm so upset Kurt, I don't want to be upset but I miss Blaine so much. W'eve been best friends since I was about 1 years old and he's moved all the way to Westerville which is like 5 million miles away!" Sebastian looked down at his dinner plate and sighed "But I will try and smile because it makes you smile and I like it when you smile. Your always pretty to me Kurt but when you smile it's like a whole different.. thing.. because.." he wanted to carryu on but he didn't know where he was going. So he finished off by saying "When you smile, it makes me smile, so I won't be upset anymore Kurt because I want to see your pretty smile on your pretty face".

Kurt looked down at his dinner plate. He suddenly felt really hot. That was really strange. Maybe he was coming down with the flu? He'd never had the flu before but his mommy had it once and she said she was all hot one minute then cold the next. But then she also had a runny nose which Kurt did not have thank you very much because that would be gross.

"Good" Kurt smiled at him and Sebastian smiled back. They were both smiling at each other and when Santana joined them at the table she simply said. "Kurt you smile a lot but you always have the bigger smile when your around Sebastian". She stole a chip from Sebastian's plate and ate from it. "I think I like it".

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

"What music do you like?" Sebastian simply asked as he, Kurt & Mercedes sat in the playground awaiting the arrival of Kurt's father. Mercedes would be joining them for dinner because she had agreed to let Kurt choose some new clothes for her. She was a bit annoyed when Kurt called her a 'technicolor zebra' because zebras are not pretty animals, but he said she will soon be looking like a 'pretty swan' when he was finished with her. She liked the sound of that. Santana was not happy to be left out of the dinner plans but had forgotten that she had already agreed to go to Brittany's for dinner. But she did pull Mercedes aside and said "Listen Chubster" Mercedes gasped at being called chubster and nearly started to cry. "Oh my jesus, please don't cry" Santana said "I meant it in a nice way. Your my chubster but if anyone else calls you anything like that you be sure to tell me and I will go all Lima Heights on there backsides ". Mercedes looked confused about that and she would be sure to ask Kurt what the hell she was going on about. "Kurt likes you and I like you. But if you mess him around I will hurt you. Kurt is my best friend so don't go getting any ideas about trying to replace me because Kurt calls me fabulous and well you dress not so fabulous. And also, whatever you do, don't touch any of his hair products. He gets really upset". Santana nodded and Mercedes took it all in. She thinks. "But have fun. Kurt's father is amazing and his mother is so sweet. You will have a nice time".

"I'm so cold" Sebastian groaned as they still sat outside on the bench. He had forgotten to bring his jacket today and it was freezing outside. Kurt simply placed his hand in Sebastian's hand and smiled at him. "My gloves will keep your hands warm".

Sebastian felt strange. But really good. He never wanted to let go of Kurt.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

His dad was late.

His dad was NEVER late.

Kurt was worried. He gripped onto Sebastian's hand tightly and Mercedes sat next to him trying to reassure him.

"Maybe he ran out of gas or something?" She asked "I'm sure he will be here soon".

A single tear dropped down Kurt's eye and Sebastian felt like balling at the sight of it. He had never seen Kurt cry before and it wasn't a sight that he wanted to repeat. It made Sebastian feel bad inside. So Sebastian done the only thing he could think off to make Kurt feel better.

He kissed him.

Kurt could feel Sebastian's lips on his cheek and he turned around and accidentely caught his lip. Sebastian shrugged and just kissed him again, softly on the cheek.

"Please don't cry" Sebastian pleaded "Your crying is making me feel like I'm gonna be sick".

Mercedes just grinned. She knew what was up. She might only be 7 but she was one smart, sassy girl and she knew that her boy Kurt was going to marry this guy when they were older. Her mother met her father when they were 5 and she said she knew straight away her father was the one for her. By the way he smiled at her. Now Mercedes wasn't a doctor but you didn't need to be a doctor to know what was up with Kurt and Sebastian.

They were in love. They might not know it now. Hell, of course they didn't know it now. They were 7! But Mercedes knew that one day they will both figure it out. And she couldn't wait to witness it.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

The school's principal, Principal Harper, sat next to Kurt on the bench politely requesting that Mercedes stand up. She did so but was confused. The principal, who had long blonde hair and looked about his mommy's age.

"Kurt" she said quietly looking at Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what was coming but he gripped onto Sebastian's hand so tight that Sebastian thought it might fall off.

"Your father is in the hospital. He's not hurt. He got a call and it's about your mommy. She is in the hospital and your father is with her. I'm going to drop you off to the hospital".

Kurt started crying and so did Sebastian. This confused Principal Harper but she was used to seeing kids acting strangely all the time. Mercedes gripped onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Something's up" Kurt cried "Something must be up. My mommy never gets ill and my belly is telling me that something is wrong". He looked at Sebastian, who was also crying and continued to hold his hand tightly. "My mommy is really ill. Can you come with me to the hospital? I need you there please".

Sebastian just nodded.

Kurt started crying loudly now. His hands were shaking and he was confident that his life would change from this moment on. It scared him. Deeply.

But somehow. For some reason. Things looked just that little better as Sebastian allowed him to grip onto his hand.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

Author's Note: That chapter is done! The next chapter will feature alot of angst and will see some epic Kurtana friendship, some epic Kurtbastian interaction and some cuddler!Noah. That will be the last chapter from 2nd grade! Chapter 5 will see us skip to fifth grade where some changes will happen. Thanks for following and please review. Me loves it when you review!


	4. Goodbye

**Goodbye **

Walking into the hospital, Kurt could sense something terrible had happened. And it only took a quick glance at his father's devastated face to confirm these suspicions. Grabbing onto Sebastian's hand, the duo walked slowly towards Burt who still hadn't acknowledged that Kurt had arrived at the hospital. His teacher sat down on a seat, not wanting to be a distraction. He refused to go off Sebastian's hand, it felt comforting.

"Daddy" Kurt said slowly, his eyes looking into his father's. Kurt felt a terrible sense of devastation just from looking into his father's eyes. His father was crying. Burt never cried. Never. This was so unfamilar to Kurt that he was starting to wonder whether he was dreaming or not. He had to be dreaming, because his daddy was tough- his daddy didn't cry because he was a man. But he was crying and this was real. He held onto Sebastian's hand more tightly, not wanting to lose the only sense of comfor he was getting right now. "Where is my mommy?"

After Kurt spoke those words, Burt started crying harder. "Kurt" he sobbed gently. He tried to calm down the tears for his son's sake. Kurt really didn't need to see him like this. "Your mommy.. " he began and Kurt grabbed even more tightly onto Sebastian's hand seemingly not caring that he might be hurting his friend. Burt looked upto the sky and sighed, tears still forming in his eyes and Kurt knew from looking at his father's heartbroken face that he would never see his mommy again.

"Has mommy left me?" Kurt asked, a tear forming in his own eyes. "I want to see my mommy" he stated and Burt cried harder. Kurt looked at Sebastian who Kurt could tell was desperately trying not to cry. Why would Sebastian be crying? He didn't really know his mommy. Not really. "Is mommy sleeping?"

Those words seemed to cut at Burt who turned around, not being able to look at his only child in the eyes. He sobbed hard, the tears coming fast and heavy. He wasn't used to this emotion, he never cried. He was a man. A father. His son wasn't meant to see him broken like this. He was meant to protect Kurt. After taking a few moments to compose himself, Burt wiped his eyes and knelt down on the floor, taking the hand that wasn't preoccupied by Sebastian's and looking at his son directly in the eyes. He had to be brave. He couldn't let Kurt see him like this, it wasn't fair to him. He needed to be there for Kurt, this was going to be a really hard thing for Kurt to adapt to. If he could even adapt to it. "Kurt" Burt stated and he looked at Sebastian for a brief moment. Looking at the bond between Kurt and Sebastian, he knew this was going to be a friendship that would test the times. Looking at the love that Sebastian had for Kurt, he knew that this was going to be something special for Kurt. He wouldn't know that yet, he _couldn't_ know that yet. But he knew that this Sebastian Smythe boy was going to play a big part in Kurt's life. Burt couldn't wait to witness that. And he really hoped the 7 year old would step up to plate and help his son because Kurt was going to need his friends. He was going to need them more then ever before. "Your mommy.. She's gone to a special place". He wanted to cry so badly. He wanted to cry for hours and never stop, he wanted for this not to be happening and he wanted so much to hold onto Elizabeth's hand again. "You won't be able to see her anymore Kurt. She got hurt, real bad, and she fell into a deep sleep. She will never wake up son". He thought he could have broke the news easier to Kurt but he didn't know what to say in this situation. He had never planned for this happen, he always suspected that he would be the first to go. He had never in a million years expected to be a widowed father to the most wonderful, special but different boy. "She loves you very much, she wanted me to tell you that. I saw her, before she went into the sleep. She said she loves her special boy so much".

Kurt didn't know how to react. He wanted to cry. He wanted to smash things up. But he didn't understand why. How can one minute his mommy be wide awake, and the next minute be sleeping heavily. Why would she never wake up from this sleep? Sometimes Kurt wanted to sleep for days on end but that wasn't possible. Was it possible his mommy was just really, really tired and needed a long, long sleep? "Daddy, why won't my mommy ever wake up? You should tell her to stop being so lazy. I'm hungry and I want some dinner".

Sebastian seemingly understood what was going on. He was crying now, but he didn't want Kurt to see him crying. He knew that Kurt's mommy was dead. His grandfather had died last year. And he felt the same, he never understood why his grandfather would never wake up from his sleep. But he soon realized that his grandfather was in a much better place, a place called Heaven where his mommy said he was probably surrounded by angels and best friends with Elvis Presley. Still holding onto Kurt's hand, he turned to face the boy and spoke. "Kurt, I think your father is trying to tell you that your mommy has gone to a very special and nice placed called Heaven. It is owned by God and his son Jesus, and all the people who fall asleep forever go there. She is probably up there now, watching you and thinking how pretty and special her son is". He paused for a moment and noticed that for the first time Kurt was crying. Not heavily, but a few tears had broken loose and were falling down his pretty but red face.

Burt thanked the heavens for Sebastian because he seemed to be explaining this just brilliantly.

Sebastian continued "My grandfather is in heaven. His name was also called Sebastian and he was a very nice man. I'm sure he will be looking after your mommy". He continued to hold onto Kurt's hand, feeling both comfort and hope from holding onto it. Kurt stared at Sebastian like he understood but was still confused. That made sense in his head. "I was really upset and angry when my grandfather died because he was really nice and always bought me really nice presents and even once let me ride on the back of his motorcycle when I was five, but your not allowed to tell my mommy that because she would freak out, and he made the best cakes. But after a while, I got used to him not being there and my mommy said he was always watching me. And If I got into trouble my grandfather would be angry and disappointed. I try and be a good boy for him".

Kurt looked at Sebastian, then looked at his father, then looked back at Sebastian. "I think I understand" he sighed, and tears were still dropping down his reddened face. "But I wish she could have said goodbye to me before she fell asleep".

Burt looked at his father. "She couldn't son. She fell asleep pretty quickly and was a bit hurt because another car hit her". He wondered whether he had said the right thing when a look of horror appeared on his only son's face. "But I held her hand as she fell asleep and she promised me that I will look after you. And son, I'm going to try my best to be a good father and make your mommy proud".

Smiling but still teary, Kurt looked up at his father and simply said. "You don't have to try daddy, your always a good daddy".

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSKS

Kurt missed his mommy. He missed her warm smile, he missed the flowerery and lavender smell of her perfume. He missed her cooking fantastic meals for him because his father always seemed to burn everything, including toast. He missed her laugh and he missed her making him laugh. He missed walking in on his mommy singing as she tidied the house up and he missed his mommy shouting because although Kurt tried to be a good boy, he was sometimes a little naughty and that made his mommy angry and she shouted. And Kurt missed that, things didn't seem right. And when he deliberately refused to clean his room for 3 days, he half expected his mommy to come and tell him off and shout at him. He missed laying on the sofa with her as she watched her soaps and he missed her moaning at his father for watching yet another fishing documentary. But Kurt found that most all, he just missed having his mommy around. He sometimes called out for his mommy- like when he fell over last week and hurt his knee. But his mommy didn't come, it was just his father. He really wished that he could see his mommy, but he knew now that his mommy was in Heaven and everyone said that Heaven was a better place. Which Kurt didn't know was possible because Kurt liked being in Heaven. But he would much prefer to be in Heaven if it meant he could see his mommy again.

School was the same. Santana cried when she found out that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Brittany cried as well and so did Rachel and Quinn when he told them over the phone. Noah didn't cry but he patted Kurt on the shoulder and said "Be brave Kurty". Finn didn't cry either but he say that Elizabeth was a very pretty woman and made Kurt smile when he said that Elizabeth was probably the prettiest woman in Heaven. Because that was probably true.

Sitting in the playground at school, Kurt sat with Santana and Sebastian. "I love you Santana" Kurt said simply as they shared a can of Diet Coke. He wasn't really allowed fizzy drinks but Burt said he didn't mind if he only had one every now and again. "Will you promise me that you won't fall asleep and leave me like my mommy did?"

Santana kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Princess Hummel, I will never leave you but I don't think your mommy left you on purpose. She fell asleep. I'm sure she would rather be here then in Heaven". Kurt kissed Santana back.

"Your my best friend Santana, I hope we will always be best friends".

Santana just grinned at him. "Oh, you just know that me and you will be best friends forever. Do you think we will be cheerleaders together? My sister was a cheerleader and mommy wants be to be one, eventually".

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe. I do like dancing!". He then around and looked at Sebastian. "I love you a swell Sebastian, You've been really lovely towards me and I hope me and you stay friends forever".

"Kurt, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me.. Even if you wanted to"

Kurt smiled at Sebastian. "Why would I not want to be your friend? Your a really good friend and really pretty plus you help me when that meanie Dave Karofsky tries stealing my stuff".

Kurt missed his mommy loads. But having fantastic friends like Santana and Sebastian made things seem just a little better.

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS KSKSKSKSK**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked that chapter! I tried to make it as realistic as possible so I hope I've suceeded there. Next chapter will skip a few grades to fifth grade where Kurt and Sebastian are 10 years old. **


End file.
